The Moment Of Truth
by AUOH
Summary: Oh my god, she's looking at me. Okay, be cool Nate- run your hands through your hair, girls go crazy when you do that! Is she still looking, yes! Shane was right, she must like me, does she know i've caught her looking, what do I do next! NAITLYNONESHOT!


**Hey guysssssss...  
well i'm super bored and couldn't sleep because the heat is jacked waaaaaay up,  
so I wrote this as an attempt of humor, I hope you like it.  
This is a NAITLYN one-shot,  
review please,  
please.**

xoxo!!

She's staring at me! I can see it out of the corner of my eyes! Oh my god, this has to mean something, maybe she's interested. Shane always thought that she liked me, but I never saw it. Maybe this was my proof, Caitlyn actually liked me! Okay, Okay Nate, play it cool- run your hands through your hair, girls always like that.

Okay, so I ran my hands through my curly mop of hair and now she seems even more focused! Wow! I'm really on a roll today, who knew that I could be so smooth. HAH! Shane was going to love this, he was going to go crazy, I actually got a girl's attention! So Caitlyn's still staring and I'm still pretending like I don't notice, what else can I do? Um, what do girls like, what do girls like...? Touch the neck, TOUCH THE NECK.

I gently bring my hand up to rub the back of my neck and Caitlyn's eyes narrow. What is her game? Why isn't she coming to talk to me yet? Okay, don't panic Nathaniel, do not panic! Obviously, she doesn't know that you've caught her staring, so she doesn't think that approaching you will be easy. Should I turn? Should I smile at her? Maybe that'll make her realize that i've been watching too. That'll make me more approachable right? If I smile it kind of says that i'm interested too, right? Oh god why can I talk to the voice inside of my head but it doesn't give me any answers?!?!

Oh great, now she's chewing on her guitar pick. She's thinking about something, Caitlyn is deep in thought about something, probably me. This may be stupid since i'm sitting here pretending that I don't notice how she's looking at me. Oh my god, maybe i'll finally get to kiss her tonight. Can you imagine?! Me kissing Caitlyn! Okay Nate, calm the hell down, you're acting like a chick. Shane says that you can't act like a chick infront of a chick and i'm under close eye right now, since she's still staring... what if she loses interest while I sit and ponder about why she's staring? What if she decides to stare at somebody else, what if.. oh my god what if.

Okay she's playing with her hair. She's playing with her beautiful, lucious brown hair. Maybe she wants me to go over and flirt with her. Girls always like it when guys make the first move, right? If I went up and said, 'hey there beautiful', would she blush? No, that's just cheesy, 'hey there beautiful?' who am I... Shane?! Okay what if I said, 'What's cooking good looking?'- Jason uses that one a lot and he always gets the girls that he wants... but for some reason I think that'd only work for Jase, not for anybody else, especially me. OH! What about 'What'sup buttercup?' do you think that's sly? Does that suit me? I think it's perfect! It's a mixture of Shane and Jase, which would obviously equal Nate. Shut up idiot... that's the lamest line you've thought of in your sixteen years of life.

Now Caitlyn's smiling... does she know that I know she's watching me? Was that the plan all a long? She probably thinks i'm such a loser, she's obviously curious and i've obviously showed that I know she's curious. What if she doesn't like me now because i'm playing hard to get? Does she think that i'm immature and stupid? Probably, oh god... probably. You can always tell what a girl's thinking by her eyes and Caitlyn's eyes spoke loudly and clearly most of the time. Should I look over and search her eyes for answers? No... she'll know that I know that she knows that I know... oh my god my brain is going to explode.

SHE'S GETTING UP!!

SHE'S GETTING UP!!

Oh my GOD Nate, she's walking over to you. Okay breathe, breathe, inhale deeply than exhale. She's approaching you, that's a good thing, that means that she wants something, she's into you... she's so into you. Two steps away, okay, smile and look approachable.

Caitlyn sits down infront of me with a small smile, "Hey Nate."

I nod, my attempt to be cool, " Hi Caity."

She gives me a weird look at the new nickname I developed for her before letting out a laugh, "I've been curious for a while, can I ask you a question?"

OH

MY

GOD.

Be cool Nate, be cool.

I clear my throat, leaning on my elbow to look mature, "Yeah, sure, anything."

She leans forwards, really close, so close that if I move an inch- I can kiss her, I swear.

She's so close that she just has to whisper, "Don't get offended."

I smirked, she's trying to be coy, "I won't," I said while raising an eyebrow.

She's closer, I can feel her breath on my face, "Are you... gay?"

..........

...........

WHAT?!

Back up, back UP. Gay ? Oh my god, Shane was so wrong she is so not interested.

"No," I said, getting up and grabbing my stuff, "But I wish I was."

Needless to say, I bee-lined it out of there and avoided Caitlyn for the rest of that summer.

I also killed Shane.


End file.
